Wireless Communication Standards are changing rapidly in order to respond to the never decreasing thirst of the consumers who continuously seek the ability to exchange of high data volume at higher data rate, and at lower cost. Network operators may find it challenging to handle the cost associated with continuously trying to adapt their already deployed sites with the new standards in order to satisfy the desires of the consumers. Base station vendors face similar challenges as their wireless product strategy is affected by the continuous standard changes. Multi-standard and multi-band radio Base Station represent one solution that may reduce the cost of these products as well as the cost of the future wireless network infrastructures. The software defined radio appears to be the leading technology that will drive the future multi-standard base stations. Another enabling component for these converged products is the Multi-band transceiver. More specifically, a power amplifier included a Multi-band transceiver may be required to operate in a multitude of frequency bands. In addition, in order to keep the base station operating expenses (OPEX) low, the broadband/multiband Power Amplifiers should be highly efficient. This requirement for high efficiency represents another challenge for network operators and base station vendors.